Another Chance
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Happy finds a girl who is being sexually assaulted and he feels a connection to her and he has no clue why. After saving her he takes it upon himself to make sure that she is alright. Rated M for language and situations! Will be Happy/OC and Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story will basically be a Happy/OC but will have Jax/OC as a sub pairing… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA but I am borrowing Jax and Happy for now as they are both doing things you don't want to know about! *Smirks at Katie and Cassie* Get your minds out of the gutter!

Happy was driving into Charming when something caught his eye. He didn't know why he stopped but something was telling him too. He pulled his bike off to the side of the road and quickly got off of it. Instead of moving right away he listened and then that is when he heard it. He heard a girl or a woman screaming and he took off towards the sound of her voice.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he saw a man holding a girl down. His temper frayed and he rushed forward and pulled the guy off of the woman. His fist flew into the guys face and then he threw the guy off to the side of him and rushed back to the girl. He started swearing when he saw that the girl's clothes were ripped off of her and that she was bleeding. He gently lifted her off of the ground and loped to his bike.

He sat down on his bike carefully and put her in front of him and then pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey Hap where are you? I thought you would have been here by now." Jax said after he answered the phone.

Happy said in his raspy voice "I would have been if I hadn't stopped as soon as I hit charming. Something was telling me to stop and I did. I caught someone raping a girl."

Jax stood up and swore. "Is she alright? Where exactly are you?"

Happy looked down at the girl in front of him on his bike and sighed. "She don't look good Jax. I'm literally right inside Charming. I just passed the sign that says Welcome to Charming."

Jax motioned for Tig. "We're on our way. As soon as we get there you take that girl to the hospital."

Happy looked down and cursed when he saw that the girl had lost consciousness. "Hurry up brother. She just passed out on me."

Jax swore again and said "Hang tight we'll be there in five."

Happy put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the girl basically in his arms. She couldn't be older than twenty by the looks of her. He wasn't sure what it was that made him stop but now he was happy that he did. If he hadn't stopped who knew what would have happened to the girl.

"Come on girl you need to wake up. I didn't save you just to let you die. Wake up Damnit!" Happy said.

He looked up when he heard the sound of bikes. He was a little bit surprised to see more than two bikes coming his way. He knew that Jax would have grabbed Opie or Tig but he didn't think that he would bring the whole club. He shook his head and thought ruefully he should have known better.

Happy looked over at Jax who pulled to a stop beside him and his eyebrows went up when he heard Jax say "Cock sucker mother fucker! What is wrong with her Hap? Where did you find her?"

Happy looked over his shoulder and pointed. "I founder her back there. I punched the dude that was raping her after I tore him off of her. I'm not sure if he has come to or if he is still back there. I know he didn't come this way. I don't know what's wrong with her but that mother fucker had her clothes ripped to pieces."

Jax nodded and looked at Tig and Juice and said "You two go back there and search. Op and I will ride with Happy to St. Thomas. If you guys don't find the mother fucker who did this come to the hospital. If you do find him call me and let me know. He pays for what he did to this girl."

Tig and Juice nodded and hopped off of their bikes and went to search while Jax and Op pulled their bikes around and then helped to steady the girl while Happy started his bike. Once Happy had his bike started he wrapped one arm around the girl and held her as securely as he could to him and rode like hell to get her to the hospital as quick as he could.

Once at the hospital he looked at Jax and said "Get a Doctor and a Nurse out here."

Jax nodded and got off his bike and ran inside and came back out with a Doctor, Nurse, and a stretcher.

Happy wouldn't let anyone take the girl from him and he gently laid her down on the stretcher and then glared at the Doctor. "I caught her being raped. I don't know if he finished what he started but I tore him off of her. She lost consciousness about twelve minutes ago. I don't know her name or anything."

The Doctor nodded and said "We're taking her straight to a Trauma room. Will you be sticking around?"

Happy nodded and followed the stretcher as far as he could. After the Doctor and Nurses disappeared behind the double doors he started pacing. He didn't understand why he was feeling protective over a woman he has never seen or met before. He wasn't sure if he was liking the feeling he had.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanks for all of the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Glares at Katie* Can I have Happy back now please?

The Doctor took the young lady into a Trauma room and started examing her. After his examination he started swearing up and down and he barked at the Nurse "Go get the bald guy that brought her in here."

The Nurse nodded and ran out of the Trauma room and out into the waiting room and when she spotted the scary looking biker dude she rushed over to him and said "The Doctor wanted me to come and get you. Please come quickly."

Happy scowled but followed the Nurse. He knew that Jax was behind him but he didn't say anything. He knew that Jax knew that if Happy got pissed off that Jax was going to be needed to calm him down so that he didn't do anything stupid. He walked into the room right behind the Nurse. When he saw the woman laying on the bed and all of the bruises on her he let it rip with swear words.

"What the fuck? Are all of those bruises new?" Happy growled.

Dr. Cassidy shook his head and said "No some of the bruises you're seeing on her body is old bruises but that's not what concerns me at the moment."

Happy turned his full attention to the Doctor and said "What concerns you about her right now?"

Dr. Cassidy took a deep breath and said "She's pregnant."

Happy's head swung back towards the girl laying on the hospital bed and he walked over. He looked over her and noticed what he didn't notice when he held her on his bike. Her stomach was slightly rounded.

"Will her and the baby be alright?" Jax asked. He knew that Happy wanted to punch something or someone but he hoped that Happy would hold off until they were out of the room.

Dr. Cassidy sighed. "At this time I'm not sure. She was raped from what I can tell but I can't tell you if it is from tonight's ordeal or before. She has scarring where there shouldn't be. She is severely dehydrated and malnourished. I'm going to order an Ultra Sound and check the baby out and see how far along she is. She has yet to regain consciousness so I don't know if she is passed out due to lack of sleep or something more. With her being pregnant I don't feel comfortable doing X-Rays because it could harm the baby. Do either of you know her name?"

Happy and Jax shook their heads and there was a commotion out in front of the door. Both Jax and Happy tensed up when the door was flung open.

Chibs walked in and took a good look at the girl laying on the hospital bed and then he started cussing. "My God I'll kill who did this!"

Happy and Jax looked over at Chibs and Happy said "Do you know her?"

Chibs looked at Happy and then at Jax and then back at the woman on the bed and said "Yes, I know her. Her name is Krystal and she is my niece. I got a call from her two days ago saying that she was running away from home and coming to me. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

Dr. Cassidy looked at Chibs and said "I'm Dr. Cassidy and I'm the one in charge of your niece. Can you sign this form for treatment please? We're going to need to keep an eye on her to make sure her and the baby are alright."

Chibs signed and then said in a dangerous voice "Did you just say baby?"

Dr. Cassidy swallowed nervously before saying "Yes, she is pregnant. I'm getting ready to do an Ultra Sound of her and the baby."

Chibs nodded and said "Do what you need to but we stay with her."

Dr. Cassidy nodded and hurried out of the room and Chibs looked at Happy and said "I heard you found her brother. Thank you."

Happy shook his head and said in his raspy voice "It was no problem brother. Now I wish I would have done more to the fucker who was raping her or trying to rape her. How did you know it was her?"

Chibs shook his head and said as the Doctor came back and said "I didn't know that it was her but I knew she was due in Charming this evening. When the guys told me about the woman you brought here I hurried here to see if it was Krystal."

Dr. Cassidy pulled the Ultra Sound machine up to the bed just as Krystal came around and said in a whisper "Where am I?"

Chibs and Happy both rush to her side and Chibs leans over so that Krystal can see him and he says "Hey Darlin you're in Charming and in the hospital right now."

Krystal looks up at Chibs and lights up as she recognizes him and says "Uncle."

Chibs nodded and bent and kissed Krystal's head and said "One of my friends found you as you were being assaulted. Dr. Cassidy here is getting ready to do an Ultra Sound on you to check on you and the baby."

Krystal paled and her hands went to her stomach and she said "My baby is my baby alright?"

Happy puts his rough hand over Krystal's gently and says "Calm down and let the Doc do what he needs. We're going to be right here with you."

Krystal looks over at the voice she recognizes and nods. She closes her eyes and then remembers where she heard that name. He pulled the guy off of her that was trying to rape her. She would never be able to thank him enough for saving her.

Dr. Cassidy walks over and smiles down at Krystal and says "The gel will be a little cold but we will be able to check the baby out."

Krystal nods and grabs onto one of Chibs and one of Happy's hands. She felt Happy tense and she looked over at him and quirked her eyebrow but then he shook his head and relaxed. She gave him a slight smile and then stiffened when she felt the gel on her stomach. She looked at the screen and thought to herself how can I feel safe in this man's prescence when any other man that came near her she freaked out. She shook her head to clear it and then looked at the screen.

Dr. Cassidy was looking at the screen intently and smiled when he picked up the sound of the heartbeat and then frowned when he picked up the sound of the second heartbeat and turned back to his patient and said "Did you know that you're expecting twins?"

Krystal's mouth dropped open and she shook her head and said "I'm not even sure how far along I am."

Dr. Cassidy smiled and said "If you give me a few minutes I can tell you."

Krystal nodded and held tight onto Chibs and Happy's hands. She looked to the side and she saw another man standing there and he didn't freak her out either. She knew who he was right away because of how much her Uncle has talked about him to her. She sent him a small smile and was surprised when he actually smiled back at her.

Finally Dr. Cassidy finished the Ultra Sound and turned towards Krystal and said "You are approximately 18 weeks pregnant. We will do more test while we keep you in the hospital."

Krystal nodded and looked over at Chibs with tears in her eyes. How could she tell her Uncle about everything that has been happening to her for the last two years?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Glad you guys like this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Looks over at Happy with sad eyes* Can I own you for one night?

Happy saw the look on Krystal's face and he wondered what it was about. He could tell from her body language that she was trying to hide something. He also vowed to himself to find out what it was. As long as he had a breath in his body there was no way in hell that anyone was getting near Krystal to ever hurt her again. He was shocked at his own thoughts because he has never been this protective over someone he has just met in his life.

They were finally in her hospital room and Chibs said "Krystal, love what is going on? I can tell from the look on your face that something is seriously wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong."

Happy, Jax, and Opie were all sitting in different areas in Krystal's hospital room but all leaned forward at Chibs question. They all knew that something was dangerously wrong they just had no clue what.

Krystal knew that her Uncle wouldn't let it go until she talked so she closed her eyes and began to talk. "I'm not pregnant by choice. I was raped and have been getting raped every day for the past year. My so called sperm donor let his friends rape me. If I fought back he would beat the crap out of me. I have been in ICU twice in the last year. I finally got the nerve to run away a couple days ago. I took what money I could when they were all passed out from the drinking and the drugs and I ran. I hitchhiked most of the way here because I knew that if I would have took my car they would have reported it stolen."

Chibs bit his tongue so that he wouldn't lose his temper and scare his niece who was already scared. He turned away from her and saw the same look on Happy's, Jax's and Opie's face that he knew was on his. He also knew that it was only Krystal's presence right now keeping them even somewhat calmed. He watched in surprise as Happy stood up and walked over to Krystal's bed.

Happy looked down at the girl in the bed and his heart started beating faster and harder in his chest. He only had one thought running through his mind and that was that this slip of a girl was his. Then his eyes widened as he caught on to what his mind was saying. He would have to sit and think about that later but for now he wanted no if he was honest he needed to comfort Krystal.

He gently took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her hand and said "You will be safe here. We won't let anyone touch you. You're now part of SAMCRO."

Chibs felt his mouth drop open as he watched Happy with his niece. He knew that he was going to have to have a talk with Happy at some time but right he was glad to see that Krystal seemed to trust Happy. He knew that he was going to have one hell of a road to go to get her to trust all of the men in the club. He also knew that as soon as he told his brother's what went down that all hell was going to break loose. SAMCRO doesn't let people get away with hurting women and they really don't let people get away with hurting the women in their family. And Krystal was family to SAMCRO even if nobody has met her yet.

Happy saw Krystal stiffen and flinch when there was a knock on her hospital and he looked down at her and said softly "It's alright just calm down. It's probably one of the other members."

Krystal looked up at Happy and nodded. She didn't know why but she trusted him. She has never felt this safe with a man like she did this second.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *shrugs my shoulders at Steph* Can you please tell Juice to be more quiet?

Chibs stood on one side of Krystal while Happy stood on the other and Jax went to the door but before he opened it he turned back and said "You guys ready?"

Chibs and Happy both nodded and watched as Jax pulled the door open slowly. Both Chibs and Happy knew that if there was a threat on the other side of that door they would take care of it. Neither of them was letting Krystal get hurt again.

Jax let out a sigh of relief when he saw Clay, Opie, and Juice on the other side of the door and he stepped back to let them in. He quickly moved back towards Krystal so that she would still feel safe even with three men she didn't know in the room.

Clay saw Jax move quickly back and lifted an eyebrow and said "Something going on I should know about son?"

Jax's eyebrows furrowed for a minute until he got what Clay was asking and shook his head. "Not at all Clay. It's just that Krystal feels comfortable with Chibs, Happy and me by her side."

Clay nodded and cocked his head as he looked at the girl on the bed and he took on a soft tone when he said "Hi sweetie I'm glad that you're alright."

Krystal looked from Happy over to her Uncle and when her Uncle gave her a reassuring smile she turned back towards the man and whispered "Hi."

Once Krystal said hi she looked back at her Uncle and motioned for him to come closer to her and once he bent down she whispered in his ear "Uncle who are the three that just came in?"

Chibs laughed and stood back up and said "Krystal, love, meet Clay the president of Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original or SAMCRO for short. Meet Opie who is Jax's best friend and then meet Juice. They won't hurt you I swear sweetheart."

Krystal nodded but tightened her grip on Chibs and Happy's hands. She trusted her Uncle but she was still afraid of men that she didn't know. So it was very surprising to her that she felt comfortable around Jax and Happy.

"So what is the damage done to her?" Clay asked.

Krystal flinched because she knew that her Uncle had to tell him what was wrong with her. She closed her eyes to try to block it all out. Her eyes shot right back open and she started to gasp for breath because when she closed her eyes she saw everything that had happened to her.

Chibs had to breathe in and out a couple times before saying "She is 18 weeks pregnant with twins. The Doctor couldn't really tell us what exactly is wrong because he didn't feel comfortable doing an X-Ray on her with her being pregnant. She admitted to us though that she isn't pregnant by choice. She has been getting raped repeatedly for the last year. She has a lot of bruises on her too but not all of them are new."

Clay, Opie, and Juice all swore and Opie took a good look at the girl on the bed and said "She looks young Chibs. How old is she?"

Chibs looked down at Krystal and then back up and said "She is seventeen years old."

All of the guys gasped but even though he now knew her age Happy still couldn't keep his eyes off of her. To him she was beautiful and to him she was his. It just meant that he couldn't do anything with her or if he did he would have to talk to Chibs first. He also knew that as soon as she was able that he wanted to kiss her. He just hoped that he could keep his feelings in check. Once again he was surprised at his thoughts and his feelings. He knew that he was going to have to get out of here soon but then again he also knew that there was no way in hell he was leaving her side.

"So does she have to stay all night? And if so who is staying with her?" Clay asked.

Happy spoke up before Chibs could. "Yes, she has to stay all night. And I am not leaving her side."

Chibs looked over at Happy and sighed. "I'll be staying also."

Jax chuckled and said "I guess we are three for three because I am staying also."

Clay, Opie and Juice chuckled as well and Clay said "I'll post Tig outside her room that way you guys don't have to worry about anyone other than a Nurse or a Doctor coming in. I'll send Gemma to go shopping in the morning and to get some clothes. I assume when she is released from here Chibs that you will be bringing her to the club house?"

Chibs nodded and said "Aye, that I will."

Clay nodded and said "I'll have a talk with all the guys who work there and let them know they are not to go near her. I will also make sure that the rest of the guys in our charter knows that they are to protect her at all cost."

Chibs nodded and said "Thank you brother."

Clay shook his head and said "It's not a problem Brother. She is your family therefore she is part of SAMCRO. Nobody messes with our family and especially our women and get away with it."

Krystal had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing but once she had it under control she said "Uh hello I'm still here you know."

Jax and Happy laughed and Jax said "She has a smart mouth on her that is for sure."

Krystal rolled her eyes and then winced and at once she had six Sons surrounding her bed and as one they all asked "What is it? Do you need the Doctor?"

Krystal laughed and shook her head and said "I'm fine. It's just these two have finally decided to make their presence known and is currently kicking the shit out of me."

Happy and Jax looked at her with smiles and both said "Can I feel?"

Krystal looked from Happy to Jax and nodded and then took one of Happy's hands and one of Jax's hands and put it on her stomach where the babies' were kicking. She laughed at their faces when they felt the kicks. She knew that she would be alright as long as she had these two around her most of the time.

Clay looked at Krystal and smiled and said "Sweetie we will come see you again in the morning. For now I think it is best if you get some rest."

Krystal nodded and said "Thank you for coming to see me even though you didn't know me."

Clay shook his head. "We protect what is ours and you're family."

With that Clay, Opie and Juice turned and left leaving Jax, Happy, and Chibs alone with Krystal.

Krystal couldn't hold in a yawn and blushed and said "I'm sorry I'm just really tired. I haven't slept much at all."

Chibs bent his head and kissed Krystal on the head. "Get some sleep love. We'll be right here if you need us."

Krystal nodded and looked at Happy once and smiled before shutting her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief that Happy kept her hand in his. She heard him move a chair closer to the bed and sit down. She drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on her face and both of her hands in Chibs and Happy's grasp. She has never felt safer in her life than she did right at this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews… Now I am going to address something… LOL… It may seem like Krystal and Happy getting together is kind of fast but they are not together yet. Yes, I have showed you what each is thinking but they will not be together yet for a while…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *smirks and then frowns* I had Happy tied up but he is like a genie or something because he managed to untie himself!

Happy, Chibs, and Jax all stayed awake through the long night. Each of them had started to doze off but were awaken when Krystal started crying out in her sleep. After the third time they decided that they would just stay up. They wanted to make sure that Krystal was alright. It seemed that as long as Happy and Chibs had one of her hands and Jax had his hand on her hear or leg she was alright and wouldn't dream. All three wanted to go out and find who had done this to her.

Krystal slowly woke up and tensed when she felt eyes on her. She looked around and saw that her Uncle, Jax and Happy were all looking at her. She relaxed when she saw that it was just them. She didn't know why but she felt at peace and safe with them here.

"How did you sleep, love?" Chibs asked. He was hoping that she got some sleep after the last nightmare she had. It had taken him, Jax, and Happy an hour to calm her down. He couldn't help but be worried about her.

Krystal licked her lips and said "I slept pretty good after falling back asleep earlier. Did you guys get some sleep?"

The men shook their heads and Happy said "No, we didn't but that is okay. Our main priority was and is you."

Krystal was sad to realize that she made them miss getting sleep and whispered "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to keep you guys up."

Jax shook his head and said "It's alright sweet pea. You didn't keep us up. We wanted to stay up to make sure that you were alright. How are you feeling this morning?"

Krystal gave a slight but sad smile and said "I'm feeling much better this morning. I want out of here though. I hate hospitals."

Chibs nodded and stood up. "Happy and Jax you two stay here. I'm going to go to the Nurse's station and see when she can get out of here. I don't feel comfortable having her in here."

Jax and Happy nodded and Chibs bent down and kissed Krystal's head and said "I'll go see if you can get released love."

Krystal smiled and said "Thank you Uncle."

Chibs chuckled and shook his head as he walked out of her hospital room. He went straight to the Nurse's station and the Nurse said that Krystal's Doctor was here and doing rounds so he should be in Krystal's room in a few minutes. He looked down the hall and saw the Doctor and walked towards him. He knew that the longer Krystal stayed in here the better chance of anyone looking for her will find her.

Jax looked down at Krystal and said "Now that your Uncle is out of the room how are you really feeling?"

Krystal sighed and said "I feel like I was beaten and raped. My whole body hurts and anytime I move I feel pain. But I can't and I won't stay in here. I need out of here. I feel like if I stay in here then I am going to be found and that wouldn't be a good thing."

Happy leaned forward and said "I promise you nobody will touch you ever again."

Krystal gave him a sad smile and said "I know that you would try to keep that promise but you don't know the guys like I do. When they get something in their head there is no stopping them."

Happy shook his head. "And you don't know us. We protect what is ours and you are ours Krystal. "


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you guys like the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *shrugs* Just because I don't own it doesn't mean I can't use Jax when I need him! *laughs*

Things moved quickly once Chibs came back into Krystal's hospital room. He got the okay from the Doctor about releasing Krystal and within ten minutes a Nurse came in with discharge papers and instructions. Once everything was signed Chibs, Happy, Jax and Krystal all left the hospital.

Happy carried Krystal out of the hospital and to his bike. Instead of having her sit behind him he put her in front of him and then got on. This way he knew that she wouldn't fall off.

"Are you ready?" Happy asked.

Krystal nodded and said "I'm ready as I'll ever be. Where are we going?"

Chibs chuckled and said "We're going to the club house. Don't worry love nobody will mess with you. If they do they will have Jax, Happy and me to deal with."

Jax nodded and said "Ain't nobody messing with my little sis."

Krystal laughed and then winced as pain shot through her side and then she smiled at Jax. "Thank you."

Jax shook his head. "Nothing to thank me for. You are already like my little sister. Nobody is going to mess with you and get away with it."

Krystal nodded and leaned back a little on Happy. She still couldn't believe how safe she felt with him sitting this close to her. She knew that she would analyze that later. For now she held on as Happy started his bike and then pulled out behind Chibs with Jax following them. With all three men she felt totally at ease.

When they got to the club house Happy hopped off of his bike carefully and then lifted Krystal off of his bike and followed Chibs and Jax into the club house. He saw some Crow eaters look at him and he glared at them. He didn't want them anywhere near him or Krystal. He knew that something was wrong as soon as he thought that but he didn't have time to analyze it because Clay and Gemma were walking towards them.

"Is this Krystal?" Gemma asked in a soft voice.

Krystal put her head in the crook of Happy's neck and tightened her grip around his neck making him chuckle as Chibs said "Yes, this is my niece Krystal."

Gemma chuckled when she saw the girl burrow herself further into Happy and she said "It's alright honey you don't have to be scared. Nobody here will hurt you."

Krystal took her head from the crook of Happy's neck, looked at Gemma and whispered "Hello."

Gemma smiled and said "Would you like to take a shower sweetie? I'll help you so that you can get that hospital smell off of you."

Krystal looked at Chibs, then Jax and finally to Happy and when all three men nodded that it was okay she said "Yes, please."

Gemma smiled again and ran her hand over Krystal's head and looked at Happy and said "Carry her to the bathroom please."

Happy nodded and did just that. Once he had her in the bathroom he set her gently on her feet. Once he was sure she had her balance he let go of her.

"If you need me I'll be across the hall in my room changing. Gemma will take good care of you." Happy said.

Krystal smiled and said "I'll be fine."

Happy nodded and left the bathroom. He hurried over to his room to change so that he would be close by if Krystal needed help. When he got back to the hallway he saw that Jax and Chibs had the same thought and were also standing outside the bathroom in the hallway in case Krystal needed them.

"Happy, brother we need to talk." Chibs said. He figured that what he had to say may as well be said now.

Happy looked over at Chibs and said "What is it brother?"

Chibs took a deep breath and said "I see the way you look at Krystal. She isn't some crow eater that you can use and then toss away. She has been hurt too much Hap. I love you like a brother but she is my niece. If all you are wanting is sex from her then look elsewhere."

Jax's eyebrows went up and he looked from Chibs to Happy and said "What in the hell is going on? Chibs do you really think that Happy would use your niece? Yes, I have seen the way that he looks at Krystal but it isn't like how he looks at some of the crow eaters when he needs fucked. He truly likes Krystal, Chibs and I don't think he will hurt her. If he does he will have to answer to me."

Happy shook his head and growled "I know she isn't a piece of ass or a crow eater. Do you think I would be trying to take care of her like I am if I thought that? I know I'm an ass and a bastard but I WILL NOT hurt her and if anyone else thinks of hurting her I WILL KILL THEM!"

Chibs looked Happy in the eyes and what he saw shocked him. He wasn't even sure if Happy was aware of why he was feeling so protective. So he just nodded and slapped Happy on the shoulder and gave him a smile.

Chibs, Happy, and Jax all three jumped into action when they heard a yell come from the bathroom. They tried the lock and found it locked so as other Sons were running towards them Happy and Jax both kicked in the bathroom and rushed inside with Chibs right behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *smiles* But hey I own my chicks and for now I own Jax and Happy!

Chibs, Jax, and Happy all looked at Krystal and Gemma in surprise and then sprang into action. Jax went over and pulled his shocked Mom out of the way gently while Chibs grabbed a towel and put around Krystal and then Happy bent down and picked Krystal up from where she had apparently slipped and fell in the tub.

"It's alright Ma calm down. None of us blame you." Jax said soothingly. He has never seen his Mom this worked up before. He gently pushed his Mom towards where Clay was standing and smiled when Clay pulled her into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Are you alright love?" Chibs asked Krystal as he smoothed his hand over her hair.

Krystal was crying because she was in pain but she nodded and said through her tears "I'm alright I promise. I just slipped and when I landed on my back pain shot up it. Is Gemma okay?"

Gemma chuckled a little from where she was still standing in Clay's arms and said "Baby Girl I am fine. I'm worried about you. I'm so sorry that I didn't catch you in time."

Krystal put her head on Happy's shoulder and looked over at Gemma with a soft smile and said "It is not your fault. I should have been more careful."

Happy looked from Gemma to Krystal and said "It is not anybody's fault so you both quit blaming yourself. She is alright so Gemma stop worrying. And Krystal you are going to get dressed and then rest. You need to stay still for a while. Later if you are feeling up to it Jax or I will carry you out to the main club house and let you sit with all of us so we can all talk. But that is only after you rest some."

Chibs stifled a chuckle as he saw the surprised look on Gemma and Clay's faces and he said "You know Happy is right. Krystal needs to rest a bit. Does anyone have something she can wear?"

Happy looked over at Chibs and said "She can wear one of my shirts. Then we will put her in my bed and let her rest while the rest of us go to the main part of the club house and talk."

Chibs looked up into Happy's eyes and nodded after he seen what he did in his eyes and said "Aye. Let's get her to your room and into a shirt."

Jax and Happy nodded and Jax growled "All the guys but Clay need to get back to the club house. And quit looking at Krystal like she is a piece of meat. She is off limits so get the hell out of here!"

At that Krystal tensed in Happy's arms and he bent his head and whispered in her ear "It's alright baby. I won't let anyone touch you. You need to relax. Can you do that for me?"

Krystal smiled a little and nodded. She relaxed and lifted her arms and wrapped them around Happy's neck. She was still amazed at how at ease she felt around Happy.

Once the other guys left the hall Clay said "The hall is clear. I will keep an eye out. Get her over to Happy's room."

Happy nodded and said "Chibs or Jax go ahead of me and open up the door to my room."

Jax nodded and stepped around Happy and led the way to Happy's room. Once there he quickly opened up Happy's door just as one of the mechanics peaked his head around the corner and Jax glared at him and started forward when the guy smirked before leaving the hallway.

"Jax, stop. We'll deal with him after we make sure Krystal is settled." Clay said. He had seen the guy also and he wasn't happy about the guy going against what Jax and him had ordered.

Happy carried Krystal into his room and gently put her down on his bed before going over to the dresser and grabbing a shirt out of it. He then walked back over and gently pulled the shirt over Krystal's head while Jax and Chibs gently lifted Krystal's arms to get them through the holes in the shirt. Once the shirt was on her Happy picked her back up and Chibs pulled the blankets down and Happy placed her in the bed and then pulled the covers over here.

Chibs gave Krystal his cell phone and said "If you need us you call Happy or Jax's cell phone. I want you to try to sleep if you can. Happy will lock the door so that nobody can get in and he will have the keys. If you need us you call us."

Krystal nodded and stifled a yawn and said "I will be alright Uncle. I think I will probably just sleep."

Chibs smiled and bent down and kissed her head. "I love you Princess."

Krystal smiled and said "I love you too Uncle."

Gemma and Clay both smiled at the affection they heard in Krystal's voice.

Jax stepped forward and kissed Krystal's head and said "Little sis get some sleep. We'll be around if you need us."

Krystal smiled and kissed Jax on the head and whispered in his ear "Thank you."

Jax nodded and smiled and stepped out of the way so that Happy could bend down and hug Krystal. He smiled when he saw Happy kiss Krystal on the head, both cheeks, and on the nose.

"You call me baby if you need anything. I'm taking the key with me so that nobody can get in here to you." Happy said.

Krystal smiled and said "I'll be fine. Now you men go do what you men do. Little ol' me is just going to sleep."

Happy, Jax, and Chibs all nodded and then watched as Gemma and Clay walked further into the room and hugged Krystal and kissed her head.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad that you guys are liking the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *clears throat and looks around* I may not own them but I love borrowing them for my own purposes!

Happy took one more look at Krystal before shutting the door to his room and making sure it was locked. Once he checked it and was satisfied he followed behind Clay, Gemma, Chibs and Jax.

"I want to find that guy who thought he could disobey our orders Clay. I didn't like the way he was looking at Little Sis." Jax said in a hard tone. As he thought about the guy he got a feeling that they would be handling him soon because when a guy looks at a woman like that after being told not to he is up to no good.

Clay looked over at Jax and said "Oh we will deal with him son and then some. He isn't going to get away with it. Plus I didn't like the look in his eyes."

Chibs and Happy looked from Clay to Jax and both said at the same time "What guy?"

As they entered the main part of the club house Jax said "One of the mechanics I think he was. Anyways he came back and looked down the hall as Happy was carrying Krystal into his room and he just had a look on his face like he couldn't wait to get at Krystal."

Happy growled and said "Ain't nobody touching her. I will kill anybody who does."

Clay turned towards Chibs and said "Is there something we should know?"

Chibs looked over at Happy and then to Clay and said "Krystal is off limits to anyone but Happy."

Clay and Gemma's jaw dropped as they really looked at Happy and Gemma chuckled and said "Oh man the killer has fallen."

Happy glared and said "I found her and she's mine to protect. I know that she is just seventeen but she is still mine."

Chibs slapped a hand on Happy's shoulder. "I know that you will protect her. We will make sure that everybody know that Krystal is off limits. Although she would have been anyways because she is my niece but I see the way you look at her brother. But you are going to need to take it slow with her. She comes with a lot of baggage brother."

Happy nodded and said "Speaking of baggage we need to get her some clothes."

Gemma smiled. "I was already thinking about that. I'll go shopping tomorrow. Does she need maternity clothes yet?"

Happy stared blankly at Gemma and said "Does she need what?"

Gemma laughed and said "Never mind. Baby can you spare one or two guys tomorrow to go with me while I take Krystal shopping?"

Clay nodded and said "Happy and Chibs can go with you."

Jax shot Clay a look and Clay sighed and said "Fine Happy, Chibs and Jax can all go with you. Now let's get the rest of the guys together so that we can sit down and talk about what it is that we know so far."

Jax, Chibs, and Happy all nodded and Happy whistled making the other Sons turn towards where they were standing and Clay said "Church now!"

Juice, Bobby, Tig, Piney and Opie walked towards the chapel and entered followed by Chibs, Happy, Jax and Clay.

Once everyone was seated Clay said "First off you all need to know that Krystal is off limits. She is spoken for already and I will not have any fights started because none of you can keep your dick in your pants. If you have a problem with Krystal being spoken for and off limits then you take it up with Chibs and with Happy."

At that all the guys but Clay and Jax swung towards Happy and Happy glared and said "She is off limits and that is that. If I catch any of you looking at her the wrong way or touching her I will kill you."

Jax had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the look on everyone's face. He kind of wished that he had a camera so that he could show everyone what they looked like. He looked over at Clay and saw that he was shaking with laughter as well.

Jax looked around the table and cleared his throat. "The next thing is we will be handling an in house problem."

At that everyone looked at Jax and Tig said "What kind of problem do we have in house brother?"

Jax looked at Clay who nodded and Jax said "As Happy was carrying Krystal into his room one of the mechanics looked around the corner after everyone being told to leave. He had a look on his face and in his eyes that I could honestly say disturbed even me. Krystal is my Little Sis and nobody gets away with looking at her that way."

Everyone nodded and Tig opened his mouth to say something when a scream was heard all the way in the chapel from the dorm rooms. Happy, Jax, and Chibs were the first ones up and out of the Chapel followed by Clay, Tig, Juice, Opie and then Bobby and Piney.

Happy swore when he saw that his dorm room door had been kicked in and when he rushed through the door he saw a guy on top of Krystal and he saw red. He quickly pulled the guy off of Krystal and punched him knocking the guy to the ground. Once the guy was on the ground Happy kicked him repeatedly until Clay pulled him off and nodded his head towards the bed. Happy turned his head and saw that the shirt Krystal was wearing was ripped and that she was shaking badly.

He turned back around and growled "Kill that mother fucker before I do!"

Clay nodded and said "Brother we'll take care of him. You take care of Krystal."

Happy nodded and walked over to his bed and pulled Krystal into his arms and then picked her up. He wrapped the blanket from the bed around her and then walked out of his room towards the main part of the club house. He knew that Gemma would be waiting in the main part of the club house wanting to know if Krystal was alright and what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you too all my wonderful readers… Also thanks to those in the last two days who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts! I'm glad that you are liking it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Once out in the main room for the club house Happy sat down on the couch with Krystal on his lap. He looked up when he heard running footsteps and he saw Gemma heading towards them.

"Is she alright? What happened? Was it a nightmare?" Gemma fired the questions out one after the other. She had heard the girl scream all the way in the office and she hurriedly finished the phone call and ran straight here.

Happy shook his head and growled "The mechanic that Jax and Clay saw looking at Krystal as I was carrying her into my room kicked my door in. When we got to her he was on top of her."

Gemma paled some and sat down on the couch next to Happy and Krystal and rubbed her hand up and down Krystal's back and said "Oh sweetie I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

Krystal raised her head up from Happy's shoulder and gave Gemma a sad smile. "I'm fine. Happy saved me before the guy could do more than rip the shirt I had on and try to kiss me. He smelled of alcohol and something else."

Happy tensed when he heard that and he said "I didn't do what I promised you. I promised you that you wouldn't get hurt again and you did."

Krystal looked Happy in the eye and placed a finger over his lip. "What happened tonight is in no way your fault. You did save me. You kept your promise to me. As soon as you heard me scream you came running. Please don't blame yourself. How could you know that someone everyone here trusted would break into your room and try to rape me? I don't blame you so you shouldn't either."

Happy shook his head and when he heard footsteps he turned his head and saw the guys walking down the hall with the guy in between them. He looked at Krystal and saw that she was looking at the guy too but what she did next surprised him.

Krystal leaned forward and kissed Happy's cheek and said "Will you let me up for a minute please? I have something I need to do."

Happy shook his head but Gemma said "Let her up Hap. You can go with her and so will I."

Happy sighed but said "Fine I will let you up and do what you need to do but you stay with Gemma and me."

Krystal nodded and said "Thank you. Can you have the guys stop please?"

Happy wasn't happy about this but he understood that she needed to do it so he nodded his head and looked over at the men and shouted "Hey Clay can you all stop for a minute?"

Clay looked at Happy questioningly but nodded and stopped. His mouth dropped open when he saw Krystal stand up and start towards them with Happy on one side and Gemma on the other.

Krystal was walking slowly because it hurt but when she got over to where the guys were at she stopped in front of the man who attacked her and growled "You have the balls to attack me with my Uncle and others in the same building as me?"

The guy glared at Krystal and spat "You would have enjoyed it."

Krystal pulled her leg out of the blanket a little ways and pulled it back before swinging it forward and connecting it with the guys family jewels and she said "I wouldn't have enjoyed it you mother fucker. I hope that they make your life a living hell. And then I hope that they cut off your dick and shove it so far up your ass that it comes out your mouth."

Tig's, Jax's, Chibs's, Clay's Juice's, Bobby's, Gemma's, Opie's, and Happy's mouth all dropped open and looked at Krystal in shock and then Clay said "If that is what you want Krystal we can do that for you."

Krystal laughed when she saw the guy pale and she said "What's the matter honey? Do you realize how badly you fucked up?"

Before the guy could even respond Krystal punched him in the nose and was rewarded with the sound of his nose breaking and she said "I am nobody's victim anymore. You boys can do with him want you want."

Krystal felt her knees starting to shake but before she could even fall Happy swung her up in his arms and then his fist connected with the guys face as he growled "Don't ever fuck with MY GIRL again."

Gemma shook her head and looked at her husband. "It's up to you what you all do with him but I think Krystal's idea has merit. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to make sure my new Baby Girl is alright."

Clay nodded and looked at Tig and Opie and said "Take him out back and we will show him why he doesn't mess with SAMCRO."

Tig and Opie nodded and dragged the guy out back with Chibs, Jax, Clay, Bobby, and Juice following them.

Two hours later it was finished and the Sons were back in the club house after cleaning up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

When the guys walked back in Krystal was still in the main part of the club house but the only difference was she was stretched out on the couch. When she saw the men she smiled at them and as they walked closer to her she saw that they were all clean. She figured this meant one or two things. They either didn't kill the SOB like she had hoped they would or the killed him and then cleaned themselves up. Personally she hoped that it was the latter of the two and not the former of the two.

Krystal raised an eyebrow at Happy, Jax, and her Uncle when they came over to her and she surprised all the Sons when she asked in a loud voice "So did you kill him or let him live?"

Clay chuckled as he came over with a beer in his hand and said "Are you a blood thirsty girl Krystal?"

Krystal shook her head. "Usually I'm not but I'm also tired of being a victim."

Clay nodded and looked at Happy. "It's up to you what you tell her brother. I think she should know but the final choice is up to you, Chibs, and Jax."

Happy looked at Chibs and said "He has a point. She does deserve to know what was done to the SOB even if I don't like the idea of her knowing."

Chibs thought for a minute and then said "Aw love, you don't have to worry about him anymore. We did exactly what you said you would have loved doing to him. He didn't survive the blood loss but oh well. He will never mess with you again. Now you will be safe here."

Krystal smiled at her Uncle and then at all the guys and said "Thank you all."

Each and every Son shook their heads and Happy lifted her off the couch and then sat back down with her across his lap and said "Baby we will protect you. You don't need to thank us. If the others wouldn't have wanted to do anything to the man I would have. You are mine and nobody touches what is mine."

Krystal raised an eyebrow even as she blushed. "I'm yours am I? In all honesty Happy I'm not sure I can function as a woman. You may want to look elsewhere for someone to call yours."

Happy glared at her. "I don't want anyone else. I may not have known you long or know much about you but I know what is important. Something about you draws me to you. I want to protect you. I want to make sure that you are okay. I want to kill anyone who looks at you the wrong way. Damn it Krystal you are only seventeen years old. Do you really think I am going to make it sexual between us just yet? I want to help you heal. I don't want you for sex!"

Krystal shrank back into herself at his glare and his tone. She started to shake really badly and she couldn't help it. She knew in her heart that he wouldn't hurt her but it was hard pressed to get that into her head.

Jax saw Krystal shaking and he glared at Happy. "Look at her Happy. Look at what you did. Damn it man calm the fuck down before you do irrepariable damage to her and then you won't even have her at all."

Happy looked down and saw her shaking and cussed even as Chibs came over and rubbed Krystal's back saying "It's alright Krystal. He didn't mean to yell like that love. He would never hurt you. You're safe Darlin just calm down before you make yourself sick."

Krystal looked up at Happy with tears in her eyes and asked "You don't want to sleep with me? Why am I not good enough for you or something?"

Happy looked at Krystal in shock and just shook his head. "Baby you are good enough for me. What I meant is I don't want you just for sex. I am new to this relationship thing so you will have to give me some leeway here but I want you to understand something. I don't know what it is exactly that I am feeling but I am feeling something. I'm not good about talking about how I feel but I know that I need to try. What I meant is I want to be here for you. Eventually yes I want to have sex with you but right now you don't need that and neither do I. Can you understand that? I'm sorry for yelling and scaring you."

Krystal bit her lip nervously and looked around and saw everyone looking at her in concern and she turned to look back at Happy. "I'm not sure how long it will take for me to be able to do the normal things a woman does. I'm scared and I know I shouldn't be. I have a lot of baggage that comes with me. You need to think about this long and hard. I will not push you or push any of you to do something you don't want to do. If you don't want me here then tell me I will leave and find somewhere else to go. I only came to Uncle because I wasn't sure what to do or where to go. I realize that if the guys who raped me and my mom's guy finds me that I will be bringing trouble to the club and I don't want to do that."

This time Clay shook his head. "Baby Girl you are SAMCRO. It doesn't matter if these guys find you. Because honestly even if they don't if we find them then they are dead. They picked the wrong person to mess with. You will be safe here Baby Girl and nobody will touch you here I promise."

Krystal looked at Happy and he said "I'll think about what you said if it makes you feel better but baby I'm not going to change my mind. Will you still sleep in my room?"

Krystal gave him a small smile. "If you want me too I will. I feel safe around you."

Happy smiled and kissed Krystal's forehead. He looked around and saw everyone looking from him to Krystal with smiles on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the delay in updating… This chapter will be a bit short…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy carried Krystal back to his dorm room and placed her on the bed. He smiled because she didn't even stir. He looked up when he heard a throat clear. He wasn't really surprised to see Chibs and Jax standing in the doorway to his room. After covering Krystal up he made his way to the hall but left the door open.

"Brother are you sure you don't mind her sleeping in the same bed and same room as you? We all know she isn't up to doing anything yet." Chibs finally said. He was debating on how to say what needed to be said but decided on just being blunt.

Happy scowled at first and then glared at Chibs. "I told you that she isn't just some pussy for me. I don't know what it is about her but something draws me to her. I'm protective of her and with her being in the same room and same bed as me I know she'll be safe."

Jax hid a smile at that because he had a feeling what it was but he wasn't going to say anything to Happy. He figured that Happy would figure it out on his own sooner or later. He really hoped that he was around when Happy did finally figure it out because it would be a revelation to see what Happy did.

Jax looked at Hap and then into Happy's room and said "If you need me you know I'm next door. I'll be staying at the club house tonight. Why won't you think about you moving Krystal into my house sometime soon? This way she won't be surrounded by men that she doesn't know. There is enough room for you, Chibs, Krystal, Abel and me."

Happy raised an eyebrow at that and said "Won't Tara mind brother?"

Jax smiled and shook his head. "No Tara and I have finally figured it out that we're better as friends than anything else. Plus I finally got her to see that Hale was in love with her. She will still help us when we need it and so will Hale."

Chibs nodded and said "Why don't you call Tara and see if she'll come over in the morning to take a look at Krystal. Maybe Krystal will feel more comfortable with a woman doctor."

Jax nodded and then looked back at Happy. "Remember I'm right next door if you need me brother."

Happy nodded and watched Jax walk and into his room before turning his eyes back to Chibs and he said quietly "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I don't want Krystal because I do. But I can and will promise you that I'm not going to do anything about the fact that I want her. Hell she was raped or almost raped last night and for the last year or two she was getting raped by other guys. I may not be good at relationships and I may not know what to do in a relationship but I do know that you don't push someone who has been hurt like her. For now I just want to be here for her and let her know that she isn't alone."

Chibs nodded. "Aye brother I believe you. You take care of her tonight. And I think Jax has a point. We both need to think about what he has offered."

Happy nodded and then walked back into his room and shut and locked the door. Not that it was going to do any good until the door was fixed tomorrow. He quickly stripped down into his boxers but then thought better of it and put on a pair of sweat pants. He didn't want Krystal to be uncomfortable if she woke up in the middle of the night. He crawled into bed beside her and gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead before laying his head on the pillow beside hers.

For the longest time before he fell asleep he just watched her sleep. When he finally did fall asleep he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This is another short chapter… Sorry but the next 3 after this are longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy woke up long before Krystal did because her little ones kept kicking him and he just stayed in his bed watching her sleep again. He has never done this in his life before with a woman. He wasn't even aware that he was capable of just watching a girl sleep. He loved hearing her breathing. He loved the little sounds that she was making in his sleep. Hell if he didn't know himself better or think he knew himself better he would think that he was in love with the girl he had made the decision that he was going to be protecting forever.

He smirked when he saw her shiver when he gently ran his fingers down her neck. His smirk turned into a smile when he saw that she was starting to wake up. He loved watching her sleep he would admit to herself but he really loved watching her wake up.

Krystal fluttered her eyes open and then closed them before opening them again. She heard a chuckle and turned her head towards the sound. She smiled when she saw Happy with his head propped up and smiling at her.

"Good morning." Krystal said sleepily.

Happy chuckled and bent his head and gently kissed Krystal before raising his head up and saying "Good morning baby. Did you sleep alright?"

Krystal gave him a slight smile and said "I slept great. Did you sleep okay?"

Happy laughed and put his hand on Krystal's stomach where he could feel one of the babies kicking and he said "I slept good until your little ones decide to wake me up by kicking me."

Krystal's mouth dropped open and she said "Oh God I'm so sorry. I can find some other place to sleep at from now on. I don't want you to lose sleep because of me."

Happy shook his head and pulled Krystal up against him and said "I don't want you to sleep anywhere besides with me. I want to know that you're safe. And I didn't mind getting woke up by them kicking. I was afraid they would wake you up so I rubbed your stomach some and they settled back down. I wanted to make sure that you got some sleep."

Krystal blushed under the gaze that Happy was giving her. "Well then I will continue sleeping with you if you're sure you don't mind. I don't know why but I feel more safe when you're near."

Happy nodded. "That really isn't surprising. It could be a lot of reasons but I'm guessing it's because I'm the one who found you and saved you from the asshole who was trying to rape you in the woods. We have a lot to do today and some stuff to talk about so are you ready to get up?"

Krystal nodded and said "Yeah I am. I need to get up anyways because these babies of mine are making me need to go to the bathroom."

Happy laughed when he saw Krystal start blushing once she realized what it was that she said and he said "Okay go to the bathroom and get dressed. I'll wait outside my dorm room door for you."

Krystal nodded and got up out of the bed. She turned her head to look over her shoulder when she didn't hear Happy moving. She blushed when she saw him staring at her.

"Did you decide to stay in bed all day after all?" Krystal asked with her tongue in her cheek.

Happy laughed and said "Alright miss sarcasm I'm getting out of bed. Now go do what you need to do."

Krystal laughed as she made her way into the bathroom. After going to the bathroom she took a quick shower and then wrapped a towel around her and went back into Happy's room and picked out a shirt to wear and a pair of sweats.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Once she was fully dressed Krystal made her way out of Happy's room. She smiled when she saw that he was indeed waiting on her in the hall.

"You know you didn't actually have to wait on me. I could have found my way to the main part of the club house." Krystal said as they started walking down the hallway.

Happy shook his head. "I wanted to make sure that nobody messed with you. I know that the shop is open today so I wasn't sure if there was going to be any of the mechanics running around. I'll make sure to have Clay tell them to stay away from you."

Krystal smiled at that but came to a stop in front of Happy and looked up at him. "You can't keep every man away from me. And you can't blame yourself when something happens like it did yesterday."

Happy frowned because he thought he had kept that hidden from her. "I told you I'd keep you safe and I meant it. That guy still got to you yesterday and I was in the club house."

Krystal shook her head. "Happy it ain't your fault."

Happy shook his head. "Yes, it is my fault. If I would have been paying attention better I would have saw the guy eyeing you and would have confronted him before he got to you."

Krystal glared at Happy and said "Listen to me Happy. I don't blame you so you shouldn't be blaming yourself. Now let's go out to the main room before one of the guys decides they want to come and check on us."

Happy who was looking over Krystal's shoulder laughed and said "Too late for that baby. Big brother is coming to the rescue."

Krystal turned around and saw Jax walking towards them and she said "Will you please tell Happy to quit blaming himself for what that asshole tried to do to me. I can't get it through his head that it wasn't his fault."

Jax looked from Krystal to Happy and said "She's right brother it isn't your fault. I should have made sure he got the point across. So if you want to blame someone then blame me."

Krystal let out a scream of frustration and said "It isn't your fault either Jax. My God you two are fucking stubborn."

At her frustrated scream Chibs, Tig, Clay and Juice all came running and Chibs said "What is it? What's the matter? What happened? Why did you scream?"

Krystal chuckled a little and said "Calm down Uncle. I only screamed because I'm frustrated. Both Jax and Happy are blaming themselves for yesterday. They ain't listening to me."

Clay laughed and shook his head. "Will you two quit blaming yourselves so that Krystal will quit giving Chibs and me a heart attack? Neither of you are to blame. None of us are and the guy has been taken care of so there is nothing more to worry about."

Krystal stepped forward and gave Clay a hug and whispered in his ear "Thank you so much."

Clay nodded and then jumped back when he felt something kick him in his side. He laughed along with Krystal when he saw that her babies were kicking. He shook his head. He couldn't help but think that the next several months were going to be anything but boring even without all the club shit that will be done.

"Let's get little Mama eating before her babies kick their way out of her stomach." Clay said laughingly.

Krystal blushed but said "I am hungry."

At that Happy snapped to attention and walked over to Krystal and wrapped his arm around her waist and said "Well come on baby let's go feed you and the munchkins."

Krystal laughed and let him lead the way. If she would have turned her head she would have seen the smiles on Clay's, Jax's and Chibs's face. They were each thinking that the Killer was going to make a good Daddy even if the kids weren't his.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… This chapter jumps a couple of weeks…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Krystal has been in Charming now for three weeks and she was actually starting to feel safe. She felt safe when Happy was around but since he wasn't always around and some of the other guys were watching her she was just now getting to feel safe with all of them. She sucked in a breath when she the babies jab her in the ribs and she put her hand on her stomach and rubbed.

She was excited about today. Today was the day that she would be having another Ultra sound and hopefully the Doctor would be able to tell her what she was having. She also knew that she was going to have to think about where to live. She loved the club house but she couldn't raise twins in a club house either. She would talk to her Uncle, Jax, and Happy about that later today.

She had her hand on her stomach when she heard someone coming up behind her and the voice said "What are you doing peanut?"

Krystal turned around and saw Clay standing behind her with a smile on her face. She smiled back and then threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. She smiled even bigger when he hugged her back. In the weeks she has been here she has come to look upon Clay as a father figure and Gemma as a mother figure. She loved her Uncle but he was always her Uncle and he realized this.

"I was feeling the babies move and hoping that today when Dr. Cassidy does the Ultra Sound that we'll be able to tell the sex of the babies. I really want to know." Krystal said as she pulled back from Clay.

Clay smiled and said "Yeah we're all anxious to see what will be added to our family. Have you decided on who you want going with you?"

Krystal gave Clay a nervous smile because she knew what she said next was going to be a big step on her part. "I'd like for you, Gemma, Jax, Happy and Uncle Chibs to go with me please."

Clay was surprised at that and said "Why do you want Gemma and me with you peanut?"

Krystal knew this next step was even bigger. "Because I have come to love you like you're my Dad and Gemma has been a great Mother to me even though I'm not her daughter."

Clay's heart swelled with pride at that. He hadn't admitted it to anyone yet but he has grown to love Krystal like she was his daughter. He was proud to know that she felt the same way. The other thing nobody knew about is that he had already stepped into the role of her father where it comes to Happy. The first talk he had with Happy was surprising but Happy told him how he felt and he knew that Krystal felt something for Happy to so he gave him his blessing but also warned him that if he ever hurt Krystal that he would hurt him.

Clay smiled at that and said "Then in that case daughter how can I refuse you? If you want Gemma and me to go with you we will. And just so you know peanut we love you as a daughter too."

Krystal let out a breath she hadn't even realized that she was holding. She smiled and threw her arms around Clay again. She was glad that she had this talk with him this morning.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I've been dealing with some stuff which is why I haven't really updated my SoA stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Krystal had to bite her lip to keep from laughing because of all the shocked glances she kept getting. She smiled at the latest person who looked over at her as she sat on Happy's lap. It was either she sat on his lap or stood up because the Doctor's office was busy and with having Clay, Gemma, Jax, Chibs and Happy with her every seat was filled.

"Do people always stare like this when they see you guys?" Krystal asked Happy as she leaned towards him.

Happy laughed and said "Yeah they always stare at us. I think it's the cuts."

Krystal chuckled. "Are you sure it's the cuts and not how hot you are?"

Happy's mouth dropped open at that and Gemma who heard the comment laughed and said "You know she has a point Hap."

Happy glared but before he could say anything Jax butted in. "What does she have a point about Ma?"

Krystal started laughing harder and Gemma said "Krystal asked Happy if she was sure everyone was staring because of the cuts or because he was so hot."

Jax's mouth dropped open and he said "Well if they're staring at Hap because he is hot why are they staring at me?"

Krystal's eyes started to twinkle and she said "Oh they are staring at you because you have a nice ass."

Happy's mouth dropped open this time and he said "So I'm hot and Jax has a nice ass according to you. Why are they staring at Chibs and Clay then?"

Krystal looked over at Gemma who was laughing and then looked at Clay who was trying to hold back a laugh and she finally said "They are staring at Dad because he looks so protective of Mom and me. They are staring at Chibs because they want to know just what role he plays and they wonder if he is single because they love his accent."

Jax's eyes went wide when he heard Krystal refer to Clay as Dad and Gemma as Mom and he said "When did you start calling them Mom and Dad? Not that I mind I'm just surprised."

Krystal smiled up at Jax and laid her head on Happy's shoulder as she said "I talked to Clay earlier and he said it was okay. They treat me like I'm there daughter and I wanted to make it semi official."

Chibs smiled and said "Well, Love that you did and I'm proud of you."

Krystal smiled at Chibs and said "Thank you for understanding Uncle."

Chibs laughed. "As much as I love you I like having you as my niece. I think Clay and Gemma are good picks for your parents."

Krystal blushed a little and Gemma said "Well daughter of mine here comes a Nurse. Let's hope you're next."

Krystal tightened her arms around Happy's neck and let out a breath when the Nurse called out "Krystal the Doctor is ready for you guys now."

Jax helped Krystal to stand up and smiled when Happy wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He fell into step on the other side of Krystal with Clay and Gemma in front of them and Chibs in back of them. He was excited to find out what his little sister was having.

AN: Ok Katie here, the beta for this chapter. I'm just going to get straight to the point. That was awesome Crys! Loved it! As for everybody else, I'm in a pissy mood and Crys has had crap out the wazoo for so long, she's been trying to write her stories. If I hear one of you says something to her about how long it took… you will be getting a not so nice letter from me and her fiancé. So I'd leave her alone. And if you're anonymously reviewing under the name Me… stop doing it before I report you. Have a nice day everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I had a lot going on... This chapter will be a short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy could tell that Krystal was nervous and excited about seeing the Doctor. He felt the same way that she was feeling. He was happy that she felt safe with him enough to allow him to go with her into the Doctor's office. He knew that she was getting frustrated with the way that people kept looking over at her and us but she kept her cool.

When she was called back he smiled as Jax helped her up off of his lap and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He felt as if the kids she were carrying were his and he was a first time father. As that thought entered his mind it made his heart stop and then start again beating rapidly. He didn't care what anyone said if Krystal would allow him to he would raise her kids as his own.

He saw Krystal look at him and he bent his head and kissed the top of her head. He still wasn't sure what it was about her that drew him to her but something did. He knew that he was going to have to talk to Chibs, Gemma and Clay because even though he hasn't known Krystal that long he wanted to put his crow on Krystal and make her his for forever. His heart started beating fast again at that thought.

He chuckled as he watched Krystal huff about getting weighed and measured before being led to an exam room. He couldn't help but think about how pretty she was. He still found it hard to believe that somebody had hurt her like they had but he knew it to be true. He also knew that he was going to find the people responsible for hurting her and make them pay for their lives.

As soon as Krystal was laid down on the exam table he stepped up beside her and grabbed one of her hands in his. He wanted her to know that he was going to be there for her every step of the way. He didn't want her to doubt him at all. He bent down and pressed another kiss to her head and as he lifted his head he gave her a slight smile. The slight smile turned into a full smile when he saw her eyes light up and saw her smile back at him. He put one of his hands on her stomach and gently rubbed it as his eyes looked around the room. If he would have been the blushing kind of guy he would have blushed at the looks that Jax, Chibs, Gemma and Clay were giving him. It was then that he realized that they all knew that he was already gone over Krystal and that they were happy for both him and Krystal.


End file.
